1st of December
by Tannedstrawberry876
Summary: Sora is just about to go into University, But one night him and 4 other of his friends get kidnapped and sold to a slave market. Can Sora learn to love his captor? And Find all his friends safe and sound ? YAOI! Lemons inside. Soriku, Roxal, Xion x ?, Kairi x ? and Namine x ? New to this fandom! No flames please. R and R! :)
1. 1999

__** ~ 4th December 2004~**

** 6AM. **

_Pain._

_Pain_ was the one thing that came to mind.

My body ached all over, jolts of the heat ravishing my muscles, the shackles around my wrists tight and cold.

I could hear muffled voices, discussing business plans, I could only make out a few words over the sounds of my raspy breaths.

My eyes blinded with the purest silk, caressing my irritated skin.

How did this happen you ask?

Well...

Allow me to begin with an introduction.

...

My name is Sora Ukami... First year student at Traverse university. Majoring in graphic design and the history of art.

It all started on December 1, 2004 at 6 o clock in the evening. That one choice... That lead to my hell.

* * *

** ~1st of December, 1999~**  
** Destiny Island.**

"Sora! Sora! C'mon lazy bum!"

Jeez. Kairi again.

I lifted my head up from the sand. Groaning a bit as I did so. Today was the first day before I start collage, Destiny islands own collage mind. I had it all planned out, I'd study at Collage for 4 years. Then I'd move to the mainland and start university at traverse uni. Then after my education was sound and perfected I could start work as an art teacher!

It's the perfect life plan for  
Me.

Today however, was my lazy day. I'd lay around on the sand...eat some coconuts and paopu fruit. Maybe even go swimming.

But no.

My evil, stubborn red headed friend would not allow it.

Many students from Wonderland high school were having yet another party. Joy.

Don't get me wrong, parties are fun and all. Just not my  
Style.

There were 5 of us in total.

Roxas.  
Namine.  
Xion.  
Kairi.  
And me.

Best friends since Olympia Middle school.

Roxas and me were closer than life itself. Like we were the same person.

But ever since he found out I was gay...he's been trying to set me up will all these guys!

Honestly, you'd think he'd be satisfied with his own relationship. It seems weird... Roxas and Tidus...

My ex best friend and my best friend a couple.

Well me and Tidus is a story for another day.

Kairi giggled at my response. Grinning widely at me.

"Guess what Sora~ there are going to be university graduates at this  
Party! Isn't that awesome? And half of them are single! " She chirped. Milking the whole 'Gay best friend ' thing.

I sighed. Here we go again.

"Kairi...I've told you time and time again, I'm too busy for men!" I half snapped, feeling guilty somewhere inside me. Somewhere.

"But Sora! You won't be Cute and adorable forever!" Okay this bugged me.

Do girls See me as cute? Adorable ? Oh heck, if I were straight. I'd be like a walking advert for  
"Hey! I'm gay but in the closet, wanna fuck ?"

"Honestly Kairi. You read way too much Yaoi!" I giggled, starting to walk away from  
My blushing friend.

"H-hey! That's not true! Sora! Wait up!" She ran, shouting over my constant chuckles.

* * *

** ~1st of December, 1999~**  
** Destiny Island. **  
** 10:45 PM.**

** Wakka's house.**

Loud.

Freaking loud.

Kairi and Namine were dragging me through the crowds of drunken teens, one of my hands in one of theirs.

Soon enough they took me to a familiar crowd.

Wakka and Xion were sitting next to each other, Wakka rambling on about something and Xion nodding her head a few times, nothing changed there.

Tidus was busy kissing the hell outta Roxas, pinning my best friend to the couch.

Namine and Kairi had taken a seat in a double couch, in complete sync as always.

I sighed and smiled to myself. These people really were my world.

I took a seat between Namine and Kairi, making all three of us very close due to the small couch.

So, this was how the night was going to go.

Tidus and Roxas would have a petty fight over Tidus staring at some girls ass (Being Bi, he liked to tease both genders) Then Tidus would beg on his hands and knees, whisper sweet nothing-ness to Roxas and they'd have make up sex in one of Wakka's rooms.

Kairi and Namine would probably get drunk, teasing other men with their bodies…Their perfect bodies I might add. But they'd never let any man take them, Both virgins and wanting to save it for the man they truly love.

Now I don't know about you. But for that statement to come from two 16 year old girls is truly a miracle. Namine and Kairi's self respect is something I will always admire about them.

Xion however, never speaks. Never. The only thing she has ever said to me, was a shy quiet 'Sora' When we first met when I was 13.

But we all will always want to protect Xion, she's the mysterious broken one. Our Xion.

Parties always Annoyed me.

I'd prefer to be at home, painting or reading for that matter. Spending my last few hours of free time my way.

But no.

My 'Life of the party' Friends were going to drag me to 5 parties this week. _5._

This teenage Popularity thing is really hard to maintain.

* * *

** ~2nd of December 1999~**

** Destiny islands.**

** 12:04 AM **

** Wakka's backyard.**

Freezing my ass off out here.

Wakka and Tidus found a few boxes of fireworks in his parents garage. So being the smart responsible teenagers they are..

The are going to light them.

Now, personally I know this will end badly. Tidus and Wakka shouldn't be trusted with a toaster let alone fireworks!

But nevertheless, I made no move to stop them.

Kairi and Namine were so drunk, Both of them fell into me at one point.

Me and Xion were the only two sober members of our group, so naturally we moved to rescue our near to unconscious friends.

I had given them both two aspirins and a glass of water. In the hopes of making them feel slightly more human.

It worked, my Bubbly Kairi and devious Namine were themselves again. Eager to watch the fireworks.

Roxas was currently standing beside me in the cold, smiling at me in that 'I know whats going to happen, lets just watch and laugh' Way.

But...

There's this feeling.

Like someones been watching me feeling.

I turn, only to see the dimly lit house behind me.

But wait, there...By the window of Wakka's room.

A pair of sea green eyes staring back at me through the window's darkness.

My eyes widened and my mouth slightly agape.

Roxas notices this and turns to look where my eyes were staring. He blinks a few times and nudges me with his elbow.

"Sora? You okay man?" He asks, not much concern in his voice.

I turn to look at him for a split second, a blank expression on my features. But as soon as I turn back. The eyes are gone.

"Huh? Oh yeah...Just thought I saw something.." I chuckled awkwardly, Roxas grins.

"You sure you're not drunk?" He asked, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Shut up man!" I laughed pushing him a bit. He joined in with the laughter. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, a big red firework bursting up into the sky. Making us both jump with a pleasant surprise.

Namine, Kairi and Xion come and stand beside us, the gang together.

I wish it could have stayed that way...All of us. Safe, happy...Alive.

"I love you...All of you.." I whispered, that's when 4 people hugged me at once. Enjoying each others company and the winters crisp air and beautiful fireworks.

* * *

**_Yay!_****Haiii Guys! I'm writing a slave fic for kingdom hearts! Oh yeah! This is AU peeps. Since I haven't finished the game. **

**GIVE ME SPOILERS AND YOU WILL GET ASS RAPED BY ANSEM !**

**Imeanwhat.**

**In this fic there willll beee!**

**SORIKU! (Yay! )**

**Roxal **

**Namine and ?**

**Kairi and ?**

**Xion and ?**

**Mwahaha I'm evil.**

**Well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also know as '1999' Year I was born...YAY. **

**Baii~ -R**


	2. 2000

**Howdy! People seemed to like this fanfic. WARNING! SENSITIVE THEMES IN THIS ONE. Yeah. Little kid shit. Hope its cool guys. Review please~R**

* * *

**1st December 2000.**

**Destiny islands.**

**Roxas's house.**

A whole year.

One full boring year.

I really have done nothing new with my life.

My first year at collage was a real breeze. Getting all my work in a few days early, straight A's in every subject.

Then there's art.

Normally I love art, its the best way to express my feelings through something. As a visual learner I really enjoyed little quirky Manga sketches for learning the times tables.

But this was completely different.

They made us study other artists, perfect their work instead of our own.

That's not what art is about.

No use complaining. I'm stuck with it for the next 3 years.

* * *

**~1st Decemeber 2000~**

**Tidus's party**

**9:00PM**

Well, I just had the desirable pleasure of hearing my best friends sex cries

I was casually going to find a quiet little room in Tidus's huge place, the loud music really bugs me.

But I just happened to cross a big white door that was opened slightly.

And I saw Roxas...And Wakka...And Tidus... All going at it.

Now at first I was disgusted. Some of my closest friends all touching each other like that.

But Roxas's face...

I _Can't _have this feelings for Roxas again.

If you didn't already know. Me and him were a huge thing in middle school. But I ended it...

Here's the story...

* * *

_I was 14, a mere kid. Me and Roxas Had been dating for a few months...things were going great._

_It was the 1st of December..._

_And I was supposed to sleep over Roxas's house that night. Since his parents were out of town for a while._

_I turned up at his house around about 7:00Pm._

_He greeted me with a hug and a kiss, He seemed to be slightly more clingy than normal, I thought_

_That's when he took my hand shakily, leading me to the living room._

_Once in there, two men dressed in black leather cloaks were sitting on the sofa._

_They were wearing hoods so I couldn't really see who they were._

_Naturally I was scared, so I hid behind Roxas. He wrapped an arm around my waist to tell me it was okay._

_A low chuckle emitted from the man on the left. He lifted his head slightly, sea green eyes gleaming evilly back at me. I gulped inwardly. Wanting to run away and play video games with Roxas._

_"Its alright, Sora. We are going to play a game with these men...Okay?" Roxas smiled at me, giving me the best gaze he could. He was nervous too._

_That's when things got blurry. Roxas walked off to the man on the right, who had flaming red hair from what I could see._

_That's when the man on the right patted his left leather glad lap._

_I gulped and awkwardly stumbled over to sit on his lap, he smelt amazing...But I couldn't stop shaking._

_One of his hands reached up, his finger tips brushing a few stray strands of hair from my face._

_His eyes met mine._

_My heart almost stopped._

_Sure, I loved Roxas. But this man...felt...so._

**_Right. _**

_He gulped rather loudly, cupping my chin and whispering to himself or me I can't really tell._

_"Sleep now..Angel." After that...Everything went black._

* * *

I still don't know what happened that day.

I hope to god I didn't lose my virginity.

Back at Tidus's house, the cries have started to become more silent. I sighed in relief.

_Oh Roxas. You are in deep shit with me when you are soba.._

I chuckled to myself, lying down on one of the bed's in the spare room.

Looking up at the printed white ceiling, I can always see faces and art in the most simple of patterns.

That's one of the things that interest me about art.

That's when the door suddenly burst open.

A blonde girl, with caked make up stumbled in, A man with what seemed like white hair. I couldn't see him well, since he was standing behind the door and she was blocking my view of him.

"Opps...Sorry, Its taken" She slurred to the man, he seemed to nod.

Sea green eyes gazed at me before pulling the girl by the wrist out of my room.

_Those eyes!_

I ran out after them, only to see the girl lying on the floor. Passed out. And no white haired man with sea green eyes.

Who is he?

Why is he everywhere!

Enough of all this deep crap. I'm tired..

* * *

~**2nd of Decemeber 2000~**

**Destiny Islands**

**Sora's house.**

**9:00Am **

Well. After the party ended at around 4. I woke up not In the room I was in when the man and girl walked in.

I was in a completely different room.

And I was shirtless.

Honestly, all I can remember from last night was those sea green eyes.

And That little threesome I walked in on.

But as soon as I woke up, I got up and left Roxas's house. Ignoring Kairi and Namine when they asked If I slept okay

I just left and went home.

Once I arrived home, It was silent. I guess my parents must be away again.

I sighed, slamming the kettle down onto its holder. Flicking the switch and listening to it heat up.

I ran a hand through my messy hair, I should take a shower.

After a cup of hot chocolate and a quick shower, I sat down at my easel, Pulling a new canvas onto it.

I began to sketch, a pair of eyes.

Once the first sketch was done, I pulled the paints up onto my lap. Starting to mix the blues and greens together to get that perfect shade of his eyes.

Once I had it, I filled in the eyes; Leaving little circles for where the light reflected. Once the eyes were done, I painted black and blue swirls around them. So it looked like they were floating. After an hour's work. I was done.

That's when it first hit me. I Am In love with this man...


	3. 2001

**~1st Of December 2001~**

** Sora's home.**

I am scared.

More scared than I think I have ever been.

Today, at collage. I received a brown large envelope with just this written on the front.

'_Open alone, Sora Ukami'_

I am fearful for what lies inside.

As I carefully pulled the wax stamp that kept the entire paper structure at a close, my heart was racing so much that I could hear each pound into my ears.

Once I had successfully opened it without ripping any paper like a normally do.

I began to empty it of all it held.

Another envelope, This time with a different stamp on the back, it was in the shape of a heart that flicked out at the bottom.

And Photo's of me.

Photo's from when I was 14, me and Roxas between kisses, my face flushed brightly and tears welled up in my eyes.

One from my first day of collage, Kairi and Namine both kissing one of my cheeks each. Again, I was blushing but with a huge smile on my face.

One from last week when me and Xion got ice cream after we were done out classes, some white melted ice cream on my chin. With Xion laughing.

I began hyperventilating, this was not right!

That's when my attention turned to the second smaller envelope.

Cautiously I opened it. A few pages were inside. All hand written;

* * *

_Dear Ukami-San._

_ We have been watching you for some time now. You truly are a beautiful young boy._

_We are already preparing for your stay with us. We also are interested in many of your friends. After all the good rumors we have heard about you._

_Sorry for late introductions._

_We are the Organization._

_We will not take no for an answer._

_We believe you will be a truly RARE addition to our little 'Family'_

_We will be in contact soon._

_Hope you enjoyed the pictures little one~_

_But for now, Farewell._

_-A_

* * *

Now I was shaking.

They were watching me?

I tucked the pictures and letter back in the envelope.

Leaving it on my desk and falling asleep in my bed a few minutes later.

* * *

**~2nd Of December 2001~**

** Destiny collage.**

I walked into the cafeteria, stumbling over to a spare seat next to Roxas.

Everyone looked worried.

That's when I saw them.

Namine, Kairi, Xion and Roxas all had the same envelope I do.

I gulped.

"You guys too huh?" I asked timidly, Kairi and Namines worried filled eyes on me straight away.

" gave you one too...Sora?" Roxas looked like he'd been slapped in the face with a wet kipper.

"Yeah...It had Photo's of me...and a letter from some guy who's name begins with A." I murmured.

"L here" Roxas whispered.

"I for me..." Kairi muttered almost sadly.

"D..." Namine said straight after her sister.

I was silent for a moment. Deep in thought before a very quiet voice rang out.

"I for me.." Xion manged to say. We all looked up at her, I gave her a weak smile.

After that we were quiet as we ate. Fear deep within all of our hearts.

* * *

**~3rd of December 2001~**

**Roxas's home.**

So, I'll tell you what I am doing here in my best friends house.

Tidus and him are fighting.

Big time.

I came home from collage only to find my ex best friend sitting on my door step with a bottle of vodka in his hands.

Turns out, he was cheating on Roxas with that slut-Hoe Yuffie.

Damn I hate her.

But yeah, I took him straight to Roxas and told my best friend the truth.

Of course he hit the roof...And Tidus for that matter.

But I'll be damn happy if they break up. Their relationship is just plain weird..

But now I'm alone, with nothing but a mug of crappy coffee and Roxas's PS3.

I smirked to myself, he left me alone with video games.

Not just any video game, Linal Lantasy, one of the most popular roleplay games around.

But I just like it for the graphics and general art work.

So I sat there, plowing my way through the game and listening to the constant screams and sobs from both men upstairs.

Honestly, I must be a sadist or something.

I enjoy hearing Tidus scream. The way he treated Roxas is just plain rude and wrong.

After about an hour of happy video gaming, I heard Tidus run downstairs, shout something about Roxas being frigid and slamming the door after him.

That's my cue.

I saved the game, rising to my feet and beginning to walk up the stairs.

Once up there, I found Roxas Curled up like a kitten next to his bed.

My heart got torn in two.

"Roxas." I Whispered stupidly, Roxas's tear streaked face tilting to look at me.

"How much did you hear Sora?" He asked seriously.

I smiled slightly, sitting down next to him. "I heard enough." Was all I replied with.

He smiled at me slowly. Before bursting out crying. I smiled wider, pulling him into an embrace.

_After_ a good hour of sobbing. Me and Roxas sat down to watch one of our favorite films.

_The nightmare before Christmas_

As we were watching with various snacks.

I couldn't shake that feeling off.

'Someone is watching me'

I just couldn't relax.

All until the final song played. Naturally, me and Roxas sang along.

Me taking Sally's part since I was the girl in the relationship before. None of your cheekiness now! Its a very manly position for gay sex. Quit it. It felt good alright? Now your just being homophobic.

_'My dearest friend, if you don't mind_  
_I'd like to join you by your side_  
_Where we can gaze into the stars'_

Roxas sang beautifully, he had quiet a deep singing voice for his normal tone. But thats' what I like about it.

_'And sit together, now and forever_  
_For it is plain as anyone can see_  
_We're simply meant to be'_

I sang slightly higher, smiling as Roxas looked mesmerized with my voice.

"You really have a gorgeous voice...Sora..." He whispered. And before I knew what was happening.

Roxas had pinned me down and was now kissing me...

* * *

**HAHAHAHA ! I DID IT! **

**Oh right. I down own the rights to Kingdom hearts, The nightmare before Christmas. **

**But Linal Lantasy is mine !**

**AAAAAAAAAAAANYWAY! I have paired the girls up now! YAY!**

**Sora- Riku (Ansem)**

**Roxas- Axel (Lea)**

**Kairi- Zexion (Ienzo)**

**Namine- Demyx (Demy? *Made it up*)**

**Xion- Saix (Isa)**

**There we go! Please Review guys. That Way I'll update faster.**

**Everyone's**** happy then!**

**Baiii!~R**


	4. 2002

**Hello me lovies! Its been a while eh? Sorry for the SUPER late update. But I was caught up with school and my birthday! Woop woop! One year closer to being allowed to do the stuff I already do XD. Just kidding. I have to update my shipping fanfic too after this.**

**So. If you like me. And my messed up brain. Read dat too plz. I'd do a mention just for you¬¬**

**Also. Smut in the next few chapters.**

**AND THIS ONE! WARNING WARNING!**

**YAOI AHEAD!**

**Run now if you can't handle the sexy.**

**If you can, then I salute you! Go on my friend.**

**Oh and minor Namine and Roxas here folks! Just for you Snowy. ;D**

* * *

**~Ist of December 2002~**

**Destiny Islands**

**9:00PM Sora's home.**

Hello again.

Its been a whole year since Roxas and Tidus broke up. And its been a whole year since Roxas kissed me...

If you're wondering what happened. I can tell you everything. I remember everything. Just read on from here. I wrote down everything that happened That day...

I quickly pulled away from his lips. I could feel the heat rising onto my cheeks. How embarrassing !

"ROXAS!"

Was all I managed to squeal before his lips were on mine again, mixing with my lips and bruising against them.

It felt good.

After a while of him forcing himself onto me, I relaxed. He obviously needed this. Almost as revenge to Tidus.

He began sliding on of his slightly larger hands up my shirt. I squirmed a little, like a virgin would.

To be fair, it HAD been 6 years since I last had sex with him... And man that was a hard time...

_~Flashback~_

_"Mmph! R-Roxas! Not here!" Sora blushed, looking to the side._

_The brunette was being pushed up against a grubby school wall. Luckily they were behind the science block. The bell for lunch just ringing._

_"But Sor~ I'm so needy!" The slightly taller growled. Returning his lips to the space where Sora's neck and shoulders meet._

_Sora let out a raspy moan, turning his head to the side more. So Roxas had more skin to work with._

_"That's a good boy.." He laughed, and started to suck on a certain spot that he knew made Sora turn into putty in his hand._

_And it had the desired effect. Sora was moaning out loudly as the little purple mark formed on his neck._

_"C'mon. Let's go to our bathroom" Roxas kissed the now eager Sora's forehead, taking his hand and leading him into the school and passed one or two classrooms filled with students enjoying the lunch._

_Once they made it to 'Their ' bathroom. Roxas kicked open the shabby looking door._

_When Roxas said, 'Our bathroom' he was referring to the most disgusting bathroom in the entire school. Were no students go unless they are off to have sex._

_It's true it was a popular destination for sexual acts. Between straight and gay couples alike._

_Roxas quickly pushed Sora in roughly, making the other shiver with anticipation._

_Shirts flying off and onto the bathrooms floor, they both ended up naked. Sora facing the mirror with his hands on the sinks table surface and his ass pointed up behind him and Roxas directly in front of his entrance._

_"Look at your face in the mirror, Sora~" He cooed._

_Sora gulped but nodded. Looking at his flushed face._

_"Good boy, very good boy" Roxas mused, and parted Sora's cheeks. Grinning at his entrance. He delivered a featherish lick to the puckered hole._

_"Ah!" Sora let out a small moan, covering his mouth with his hand. Closing one bright blue eye. He never took his eyes off of his expression._

_"Keep looking at yourself Sora !" Roxas reminded, sucking two of his fingers._

_He then pushed one finger into the others hole, groaning at the head that wrapped around his finger._

_"Aah~!" Sora moaned out loudly, tears forming in his eyes._

_Roxas then pushed the second finger into the entrance. Scissoring them Inside of Sora._

_After a while of stretching Sora out and teasing his prostate, he came to the conclusion that the smaller was ready._

_He stood up and spat on his hand. Rubbing his length with the saliva and groaning at the sensation._

_Once he was completely lubed up, he pressed the head to his entrance. Looking at the mirror to see the lust glazed over stare from Sora. Who was currently panting._

_"Are you ready?"_

_"S-stop talking and push it in already! " Sora groaned, closing his eyes._

_Roxas chuckled, and pushed his length all the way into the others hole with one thrust._

_They both moaned out in unison._

_Roxas thrusted inside quickly, before pulling out and pushing back in again._

_This continued for about 10 minutes of slow thrusts then fast needy ones._

_About halfway through Sora reached down and rubbed his own length in time with Roxas's thrusts._

_And then finally. One final thrust and Roxas came hard inside of Sora's tight cavern._

_At a few more rubs of his length, Sora came too. All over the sinks counter._

_And after they both came down from their highs, they re dressed. And left for the rest of their lessons. In which they got into a fight and broke up the same day._

_~Flash back end~_

That image was enough.

I quickly pushed Roxas off of me, blushing deeply.

Roxas seemed to realise what was going on and started crying again.

Oh jeez, he's just an emotional wreck.

I sighed and laughed, hugging him lightly.

"It's alright, Roxas. Let's forget that ever happened ? Nee?" I cooed down to him.

He quickly nodded with a broad smile. "Thank you, Sora!"

After that we watched the little mermaid and sang along also. But soon we both got hungry, so we ordered a pizza and I called my parents telling them I was staying the night. And we watched Disney all night until school the next morning.

When we both walked into the collage, me borrowing some of Roxas's clothes. We sat down with the rest of our friends.

"So...we heard about what happened with Tidus...Roxas..." Kairi started.

"We're all here for you.." Xion almost whispered.

"Here, call me whenever you need to talk" Namine handed Roxas a little slip of paper. And smiled brightly at Roxas.

Roxas smiled back wide also. Blushing a bit when Namine placed her dainty hand on his knee.

Me and Kairi smirked at each other. Oh these two will be an adorable couple~

Just give the idiots a few months to notice these feelings

After lunch we bunked off of our last lessons.

We were tired! No one wants to sit through all of that pointless shit.

...Now I'm giving you a head start here. It gets pretty dark..

Remember this all really happened.

I'll write this in the perspective of someone watching...I don't think I can bear to write my emotions down.

Don't feel bad of me...Please...

* * *

Sora and Roxas were the leading two, Namine, Xion and Kairi behind them.

They were all going down town to see the new anime movie "YAOI:A SENSITIVE AFFAIR"

Once they entered a very long a dark looking allay way. Voices and mutters could be heard from the windows above that connected to the house.

**"ITS THEM!"**

**"Ansem! Ansem! Come Quick! The boys are here!"**

**"What are you shouting at Lea? I was in the middle of-"**

**Another butt in straight after, cutting the man off.**

**"Its my beloved Xion!"**

**"Can we take them now?"**

They all froze and looked up fearfully only to see a crowd of 4 men. All dressed in black on the balcony of a rich looking building.

**"NO! Its too early in the plan! Contain yourself Lea."**

**"They've seen us...retreat.."** The man at the front said, he lifted his head slightly. His sea green eyes locked onto Sora's bright blue ones.

The men in black wondered back inside the door. Closing it behind them.

The gang were all frozen. Their hearts pounding in their chests.

Sora was the first to move.

"It was him...A...Ansem..." He visibly shook.

The teenagers walked down the street more. Only to bump into a large group of thugs.

The beat up Sora and Roxas, leaving their bruised and bloodied bodies in the alley streets.

And we're pretty sure they raped Xion but only groped Kairi and Namine. Since the twins wouldn't stop hugging each other.

Sora was lying there. Half unconscious. Until they could all hear the sounds of the thugs being beaten up and stacked high in a body pile.

The clacking of boots echoed in Sora's ears.

He lifted his head up only to see the man in black.

He knelt down next to Sora's head.

He removed the hood.

Beautiful silver hair, and a perfectly sculpted face. Green eyes.

This man was Ansem.

**"Rest now, Angel. "** Was all he said.

Then everything went dark.

_So..._

_Very..._

_**Dark...**_

* * *

***Cough* Little bit gruesome at the end. DON'T WORRY FOLKS! In the next chapter, a full descriptive recount of what the thugs did.**

**Only one more chapter til the big one.**

**Who wants to take a guess on who these recounts are being sent too? C'mon! Guess! I dare you.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**ELSE NO MORE UPDATES.**

**NOPE.**

**DO IT.**


	5. 2003

**~1st of December 2003~**

**Destiny islands. **

Tidus is dead.

He died 2 months ago.

Roxas was the one who found him.

Tidus Akami died on the 28 of September. 9:00Pm in his bathroom.

He committed suicide.

I can't even continue this let-

Sora's pencil snapped against the paper. His hands were trembling far too much for him to continue his dairy entry.

He sat back on with swivelling chair and sighed loudly.

It was almost 7 in the evening. So the sun had just set. Letting a musky fog spread throughout the land.

Sora was dressed in a loose baggy t-shirt, and his mothers shorts.

Sora was taking Tidus's death extremely badly.

It was not the fact that Tidus was a close friend of his.

No no. Sora would not allow himself emotionally to get this depressed if a loyal friend died.

It was the sudden and difference that accrued when he died.

The change.

Sora rose to his feet. Clenching his fists into a ball, he walked hastily towards his open window. Plunging his head outside of the opened flaps.

Taking in the evening atmosphere of peace and quiet in Destiny islands.

He screamed. Loudly.

Letting all his frustrations out in one simple elation of his vocal cords.

Luckily there were no pedestrians on the streets that night. No one to hear his cry.

Once his throat was defiantly sore , he took a deep breath in. The cold bitter winter air clearing out his lungs of the compressed artificially heated air from his bedroom.

Sora popped his head back in. And shut the windows.

He turned on his bedside cabinet light, lighting the room further.

He walked out onto the landing, scratching the back of his neck gently. He trotted straight into the bathroom.

Walking over to the medicine cabinet, he found a little purple bath bomb. Wrapped in plastic wrapping paper.

With an side smile he picked up the package. turning to the square bath in the corner of the bathroom.

"Well...I do need to relax..." He mused aloud. Proceeding to twist the handle on the taps as hot and cold water started filling the rather deep tub.

Once the room was heavily steamed up, he turned off the taps and stripped himself of all clothing. Grabbing the shampoo and conditioner and placing them beside the bath tub.

He carefully hovered his left foot over the steaming water. Allowing his big toe to skim the water, checking its temperature.

'Perfect' He thought. Stepping into the clear pool of water.

He immediately sighed in relief. The feeling of his muscles relaxing washing throughout his body.

Then the bath bomb came back to mind. He quickly sat up straighter, so he could lean against the plastic walls and grab the little package from the floor, where he must of left it.

He unwrapped it and let it fall from a great height into the bath, with a loud 'PLOP' It started fizzing between his legs.

He giggled, sitting back in the water and watching the purple dye and little flowers become free from the powdery ball.

Soon enough, the bath bomb had fizzed away. Leaving the water purple and a few little carnations in the water surrounding Sora.

He stayed still. The water perfectly balanced without a single ripple.

"My sanctuary, My sanctuary...Where fears and lies melt away..." He sang quietly, under his breath.

A single tear drop fell from his eyes.

Only one other time in his life had Sora ever cried silently.

Normally his cries consisted of wails and hiccups.

The other time you ask? Well. That'll take us back a whole year in his life. The day he met Ansem for the second time...

Sora and his friends had just started walking down the street further after meeting the mysterious men in black, all pale faced and trembling.

"Heyyy! Looky here boys! Got us some pretty looking kids!" A disgusting man around the age of 45 laughed, beckoning 4 other men at the same age closer.

The thugs circled the 5 teenagers. Gering and whistling at the girls. And two of the men at Sora and Roxas.

The first man grabbed Xion roughly, pulling her by the ends of her pretty black hair. "I got this one! Hehehehehe" He laughed darkly Pulling Xion to a separate part of the allay.

"XION!" Sora screamed, about to run and help his friend. But a large man grabbed him by the wrist, spinning him around to face him.

"My, My, what a pretty face you have...And gorgeous eyes. It would be a shame if something were to happen to it..." The man grinned, revealing his yellow teeth.

Sora yelped, struggling in his grasp. "LEMME GO! HELP!" Sora screamed.

But all of his friends were currently being molested by the other gang members.

Kairi was hugging on to Namine for dear life, two men were trying to pry them apart while groping their breasts.

Xion was being violently raped on the floor by the same man. Crying and shaking.

Roxas had some guys cock in his mouth. Crying also.

Sora's eyes widened at the scene before him. Shaking horribly, he did not see the man move his fist towards Sora's left cheek until the searing pain spread throughout his face.

"HEY! Pay attention when people are talking to ya kid...hehe" The man hooted with laughter, Sora was on the floor, holding his head as the darkness started to take over his brain.

The man delivered a few more kicks to Sora's stomach.

Suddenly.

The pain stopped.

Riku had his hand around the mans neck. Squeezing extremely hard.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH SORA AGAIN! " He roared, anger practically seething from him.

"OH HELL NAW! GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING DICK OUT OF ROXY'S MOUTH" Axel howled, kicking the guy in the shins so he fell to the side. Axel then dropped to his knees and held the half unconscious Roxas. "Shh~ Its okay now, Rox. Everything's fine... go to sleep"

Saix was too busy slicing the guy up to tend to Xion, who had lost consciousness a while back.

Zexion and Demxy where beating the crap outta the two guys together, getting distracted by how cute Namine and Kairi looked wrapped up in each others arms..

Once the man was dead, Riku turned to Sora. His bruised tear streaked face was what he couldn't stop staring at.

He walked towards the boy, his boots clanking loudly.

He knelt down and lifted Sora's face gently, resting it on his leg.

"Sleep now Angel..." He cooed, watching Sora's eyes flutter closed.

The men picked up their respective loves. Carrying them to the nearest Hospital.

Riku never left Sora's bed side. Not even when Sora's family turned up.

Before the organisation left, Riku kissed Sora's forehead gently.

"Until we meet again, Angel"

As he turned to leave, he saw little drops of water sidling down Sora's face from his closed eyes.

Sora was crying. Silently crying.

Oh how Riku wanted to scoop the boy up and kiss those tears away.

But he could not.

He grimaced, bit down hard on his lip. And left.

When the teens awoke they had no memories of their saviours. In fact no one remembered who even brought the kids to the hospital.

That was the first time Sora silently cried.

And it was not the last...

Sora soon noticed his skin was going prune, and soft. So, he wondered whether he should get out, or masturbate.

It had been so long since he pleasured himself...Perhaps he could...for a while.

He blushed slightly, his hand snaking its way through the water to his limp member.

He gave himself a long stroke, shivering in pleasure..

He began pumping his length. Closing his eyes and imagining a really hot guy doing this to him.

As his cock got completely erect, he imagined the man sucking lightly on the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around the slit, his white hair falling over his eyes as he took more of hi-

White hair?

Sora's eyes snapped open.

Did he just fantasize about _Ansem_ touching him?!

He closed his eyes again, thinking of a black haired scary dominate guy. Yeah that'll work.

The man pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over with each thrust. His sea green eyes locking with Sora's ocean blu-

Ah! Again! Ansem again!

Sora panted a little, he was really close to coming, but the thought of his Stalker turned him on more?

"F-fuck it" He groaned, pumping his length faster, imagining Ansem pounding into him while pumping his length, sucking and kissing his neck all the while.

Soon enough, Sora came into the water, letting out a heated "A-Ansem~" When he climaxed.

After he finished in the bath with washing his hair and trying to avoid thinking about the act he had just committed. He dried himself off. Changing into a full length pyjama bottoms and didn't bother with a shirt.

Sitting back down at his desk, he scrambled up the dairy entry he had started before the bath. Starting again.

**~1st of December 2013~**

**Destiny islands**

**8:30pm**

Hello again.

There's no easy way to say this...

Tidus is dead.

He slit his wrists after getting drunk.

He was still not over Roxas. No matter how many sex partners he got through. He just couldn't get over him.

I don't blame him.

As for me, I got through all of my lessons this year without fault. Collage should be over soon. I can't wait.

As for the Ansem devolvement.

I just can't stop thinking about him, Its freaking me out...

If you are wondering how Roxas took Tidus's death... I remember the first day back at school after his funeral.

"I'm so sorry for your loss..." A girl in our class muttered to me, she didn't care. That much was obvious. She was just being polite.

"Thank you...I'm doing alright now.." I fake smiled, but she bought it. Making my excuses I left the assembly hall.

The school had held a little service of their own. Talking about Tidus's school life.

Kairi and Namine were gripping my hands the entire time.

I walked out of the hall and to the left. Where I found Roxas and Xion leaning up against the corridor wall.

I walked up to them and smiled weakly.

Roxas perked up and threw his arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder.

"He's really gone Sor!" He managed to say between sobs.

I smiled lightly, rubbing his back gently in circular motions.

"I know Rox, I know"

I let him cry on me for a while longer. Before I steered them box back through the hall and into the canteen.

Namine and Kairi were siting at our normal table, their heads bowed grimly.

I took my normal seat. Roxas next to me also.

We sat in silence for ages.

Until Xion spoke up.

"One who is loved is not lost, nor forgot " She whispered.

It was true.

Tidus is alive in our memoires and hearts.

* * *

***Wails* SO SADDD!**

**Okay, the bath bomb thing I did today.**

**My friends took me out for my birthday... so I bought a purple bath bomb from Lush.**

**If you are British you know how awesome Lush is.**

**REVIEW BITCHES.**

**AND FAVE**

**AND FOLLOW.**

**AND PM ME.**

**I'M LONELY :'(**


	6. 2004:Captured

**IT FEELS LIKE I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE 2013 **

**Man, that was a cheap shot. Anyways.**

**It's the big one! 2004 bitches. Warning. Sensitive stuff.**

**I love you my followers. *kissy face ***

* * *

"Sora Ukami. Just started uni, deep blue eyes and spiky brown hair. If I catch anyone of you staring or trying anything on with him, you will end up 6 feet under. AM I CLEAR?" Riku Hoshini shouted at the 20 men all seated at a long table.

They all mumbled "Yes boss" before rising to their feet and walking away from the grand hall.

Riku ran a hand through his silver locks, his trusted adviser, Leon, walked over to him.

"What's up boss?" He muttered. "I'm just a little anxious about Sora, I've waited 14 years for this..." Riku groaned.

"Hey now, he'll love it here at Castle oblivion! Just don't let the whores at him. They'll start to want to fuck him.." He laughed, walking away from the richest pimp on record.

"I guess your right..."

* * *

Sora was just walking home from his first day at Uni, granted it was a pretty shit day. Just loads of girls and guys asking him out. His cuteness was a curse.

He walked into his house, straight up the stairs, funny... His mother didn't greet him. Perhaps she was out.

He set his bag down and sat at his desk. Pulling out his dairy and flipping to a new page.

**~1st of December 2004~**  
**5:36PM**

Hey again.

This year has been a bore.

Hey, Namine and Roxas started dating! I've never seen Roxas so happy. They really are a perfect match.

Today, Roxas didn't come to uni... Or Namine... Or Kairi ! And Xion was only in for about 40 minutes.

I wonder what's going on with them.

Speaking of which, no news from the 'Organisation' I really wonder if that was a prank.

We have all been fine without Tidus. We hardly ever talk about him. I miss him a lo-

Once again, Sora's pencil snapped. Making him hiss in annoyance.

He glanced at the clock. 10 to six.

He packed up his dairy in his satchel, deciding to talk a late evening walk.

He walked downstairs and locked up the door behind him.

"Now, do I walk along the beach or go through the dark alley where something could potentially happen to me..." He thought for a Long time. Before laughing and skipping down towards the beach.

Once he was seated on the sand. He pulled out his sketch pad. Started to sketch the face of the white haired man. Smiling a little to himself.

"You're very talented, Sora." A gruff voice rang out to his ears.

He snapped his head up, his eyes widening. 'That voice...' He thought.

"Sleep now, Angel."

Ansem.

The silver haired man sat down next to Sora, grinning with the dark hood over his face.

Sora packed up his sketch book and pulled the satchel strap over his chest.

"What do you want from me, Ansem?" He spat.

"Clever one huh? Know my  
Name already. Well Sora... The thing is... I want you.." The man lifted his face up, green eyes narrowing at Sora.

In a blur of 3 seconds, Riku's hand whipped up, and suddenly. Sora felt a needle being pushed into his neck, a liquid injected into his blood stream.

Things went black then.

* * *

When Sora awoke. It was the 4th of December, he was bound in shackles and a silk blindfold over his eyes.

He had been asleep for those three days, so he was starving and parched. His body still hot from the drugs.

Riku and Leon were currently arguing, over wether to keep the boy in the 'training ' area. Or bring him  
To Riku's room.

"But I don't feel like he belongs down here with common whores! He's too special for that!" Riku hissed.

"But Ri-Ansem. He needs to be taught how to act around you!"

"He's not a sex sla-"

"A-Ansem?" A shaky voice cut the pimp off, making him stare at his naked and bruised up soon to be lover. Tears were spilling down through the blind fold, breaking Riku's heart.

"Two hours of training. Then he's with me..." He hissed at Leon. Walking out of the cold room.

The room was filled with various torture devices. Whips chains ball gags. The works.

Leons job, was to train the new sex slaves. He had recently worked with 4 other slaves around the same age as Sora. So he wasn't up for the heavy stuff.

He walked towards the trembling boy, grinning. "I admit. You are adorable. Perfect for Ansem..." He picked up a long whip. Caressing the leather.

"Ansem has asked me to train you differently. So be thankful to your master." He whipped Sora's exposed ass. Smirking in satisfaction when the younger yelped out in pain.

"You will never deny sex." Another whip.

"You will never deny your masters wants or needs " Another.

"You will never argue back or retaliate. " Another.

"You will forget your previous life and live to serve your master." Another whip.

After Sora's ass was red and the boy was crying and shaking. Leon smiled. "Now, since your new master wants you to be deflowered by himself, I can't toy with you there. But..." He stepped closer to the boy. Slipping a cock ring on the others limp member. He then attacked several vibrating balls around the other cock.

"You will learn to let your master tell you when to cum.."

And then Leon left the room. Leaving a terrified Sora behind for 2 hours.

After that amount of time, Riku walked down to the training room. Opening the door and almost blushing at the sight.

Sora was extremely erect and needy. His face flushed and coated with sweat, as the rest of his body. His torso shaking with pleasure. His mouth open with raspy breaths and all in all, he looked fucking adorable.

Riku ran over and removed the cock ring and vibrators, un chaining the boy and removing the blind fold. Holding him in his arms.

"Shh.. It's okay Sora.." He cooed, stroking the shivering boys hair.

"M-m-master.. Please let me cum.." Sora moaned out against the others chest.

This made Riku blush. He dreamt about this for so long. Just waiting to take the boy. But he had to wait for that a little longer.

He clicked his tongue. Tilting Sora's chin up and staring into those lust filled blue eyes.

He leant forwards, pressing his lips against the others. And he felt fireworks. How cheesy.

Sora, didn't feel the same way.. He felt disgusted in how he was acting towards this dick! He wanted to run and hide. But he'd be killed for that.

Riku's hand snaked down to Sora's aching length. Giving it two strokes before the other came with a moan against Riku's lips.

Hot liquid landed on his hand. Riku licked it off and stared down at the beauty. Who was now loosing consciousness.

He laughed, picking Sora up bridal and carrying him past all his bitches, past the organisation members, up to the highest chamber. Or his room.

He lay Sora down under the red cotton sheets. Kissing the Youngers head, he slipped in next to him. Wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Now you're mine...I'm never letting you go, Angel."


	7. 2004: Roxas

**Hey! Sorry it's short. It's real hard to write about Roxy at this stage. As you can guess. The next few chapters will be on Namines, Kairi's and Xions kidnapping. I swear the training for them won't be descriptive. Just sad. But yeah. I have awesome ideas for this story. Please stick with me, love you guys 3**

* * *

**~5th December 2004~**

** Riku's champers. **

Sora finally felt himself awake, his heavy eyelids forcing themselves open.

A bright artificial light assaulted his orbs, making him hiss. He slowly propped himself up onto his elbows. The last day's events coming to mind. He turned his head to see a note on the bedside table

Sora.

I have some business to attend to... Behave and I'll reward you.

Love Ansem.

Sora sighed, this was going to be hell.

* * *

**~ 1st December 2004~**

** Roxas **

** 5:00Am **

Roxas had just woken up, he had been worrying about Sora all of the last day.

He stretched his arms above his head, making a little noise.

He turned to his phone, switching it on and getting up. He placed his phone onto his desk, walking into his bathroom across the room.

As he was brushing his teeth his phone kept going off with text messages.

"That's weird.." He said with a mouthful of toothpaste, quickly spitting it out and cleaning his mouth thoroughly.

He walked back into his room, unlocking his phone and reading all the messages. Every single one from Namine.

_"Roxas? Are you awake?"_ Received at 3:45 AM

"R_oxy! Had a really scary nightmare that this guy was in my room! Are you awake? Please wake up!"_ Received at 4:15 AM

_"Roxas! There's someone in my room... Please help me!"_ Received at 4:56 AM

_"ROXASS PLEASE PLEASE HE'S COMING FOR ME!"_ Received at 5:00AM

Roxas's face went pale, his heart froze. Namines in trouble. He grabbed some clothes and pulled them on, he was about to leave when his phone went off again.

_"Hajekfckdnrnfkfksndnn ejjf. Helpo dkdjckfkfmdn Kairiadndn Sorandjfcn" Received 30 seconds ago._

"Someone's fighting with her!" He concluded from the obvious butt dial.

He ran out of his house, all the way 4 blocks to Namines and Kairi's house. It was empty, the widows smashed in and the door wide open.

"N-Namine? Kairi?" He whispered, walking inside cautiously. Stepping on broken glass.

He managed to get into the hallway without trouble, but a large "CRACK" made him look down.

"Namines phone.." He muttered reaching down and picking it up.

At the end of the hallway. A dark shadow of a figure stood. Staring at Roxas.

"Y'know, you're little girlfriend sure can Scream. Demyx had to knock the poor girl out. He apologised over and over for it however." He sniggered.

Roxas's head snapped up, staring at the man with wide fearful eyes. "W-who are you! " he backed away,swallowing the lump that had devolved in his throat.

"The names Lea. Got it memorised ?" Axel stepped into the light, raising a brow at the cute little blonde.

"Lea.." Realisation hit Roxas hard, he was now face to face with his stalker.

He began to Walk backwards. His body visibly shaking.

Axel sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Hey look, don't be like the girls. Come quietly and I won't hurt you.." The Pyro grinned, walking closer to the younger.

"N-no stay away! Stay awa-" WHACK!

Roxas was out cold in Axel's arms.

"Stupid kid, he'll learn to follow orders. " the red head muttered, picking the blonde up and walking out of the room.

**~ 4th December ~  
Unknown**.

Roxas groaned. He tried to move his arms but they were heavy and cold. His legs were the same, feeling like a doll on strings Roxas lifted his head slightly. Looking around the room.

Dark, stone walls, torture devices.

Oh, so he was in his dads basement. He laughed to himself at the thought only to catch the attention of an older brunette.

"You won't be laughing for long kid." He sniggered walking over to the naked pale boy.

"Good body, pretty face. Perfect for Lea.." He mused aloud.

"Right, let's clear some stuff up. I just had two screaming girls in here so please be a little more quiet. " the man held his temple with an obvious head ache.

"You are now a sex slave to the Organisation member Lea. He is second in command next to Ansem. This is a mafia and prostitution ring. I highly doubt Lea will lend you out as a whore, but if he does. You are a object. Not a human anymore. You never deny your master, you must always show love for him; since he can kill you. Are we clear?"

Well that wiped the smile of Roxas's face. He was terrified. But he nodded quickly. "Good. Onto your training."

Within 40 seconds Roxas was tied up in some kind of Bondage. His eyes blindfolded and a ball gag in his mouth.

"This is 7 inches. Lea is 9.." Leon muttered with a smirk when the boy started Writhing in fear.

A cold metal head poked at his entrance, making the blonde fear what was to happen. Suddenly, the dildo pushed inside his virgin ass. Making the boy scream into the ball gag. It pounded into him at slow pace, just brushing against his prostate.

"Good boy. You will learn to swallow huge lengths.." Leon sniggered, walking out of the torture room.

"Oh my god.." Axel exclaimed, peaking through the window of the torture room, looking at his little blonde with a perverted smile.

"What a great view. " he murmured, watching more Intently for the next 2 hours.

Roxas had come 7 times. His body shaking with his 8th orgasm. Axel had jacked off 5 times. Before he burst into the room. Switching the dildo machine off and removing the bondage from the small body.

"There now kid, it's okay.." He cooed lovingly, surprising himself. Roxas snuggled his head into Lea's chest.  
Completely exhausted. "M-master.."

"Go to sleep. I'll protect you.."

And with that, Roxas was Axel's, and Axel's alone.

* * *

**_What you think? Review my_**** lovies. Kissies and cuddles 3 3 **


	8. 2004: Namine and Kairi

**Oh, Kairi and Namine Bashing in this-I DON'T WANT TO BUT LEON IS A TOTAL DICK AT THE MOMENTTT! DX**

**I HAVE THIS ALL WORKED OUTT! And don't worry, its an odd shipping in this. BEAR WITH ME **

**LOve you guise ! 3 ~R**

* * *

**~1st December 2004~**

** 3:35 AM**

**The twins home.**

Namine tossed and turned in her white covered bed, her blonde locks getting tangled and frizzy from the contact with her pillow.

Kairi, her twin sister, was lying in her pink bed across the room. Sleeping soundly without a movement or a loud breath.

Namine's dreams had always been very real to her, She once dreamt about a brown haired boy with beautiful blue eyes and a blonde haired boy with the same eyes. She always knew about them, right from that moment she dreamt of them. Then the next day, she met them.

In Namine's dream this time, it was her room, at night time. Kairi was sleeping soundly and quietly. All was Peacful.

Until a dark shadow appeared in the corner of their room. It loomed over her bed, and another with a large height over Kairi's.

She woke up with a gasp, her body shaking and sweating.

She turned her phone on, 3:44 AM.

She opened the chat between her and Roxas, Sending a message in seconds.

"Roxas? Are you awake?"

She sighed, he was too lazy to reply this early. She snuggled back down under the covers. Her eyes fluttering closed once more.

However, her peace was short lived. At 4:13 she awoke with a gasp, panting heavier this time.

"T-the same dream..." She whispered, this had happened before. With Xion.

She dreamt about a girl with dark hair every night, the girl looked a lot like her and Kairi, so she was curious to see If they were related.

She dreamt it over and over for a few months, Until Xion transferred to their 4th grade Class.

He flipped her Phone's screen up again, texting Roxas for the second time that morning.

"Roxy! Had a real scary nightmare that this guy was in my room! Are you awake? Please wake up!"

She was getting very paranoid now.

She kept her blue eyes wide open, just staring at the moon lit room.

After about 20 minutes of trying to stay awake. A sudden movement accrued in the room.

She turned her head swiftly in its direction, seeing nothing there.

She placed it on her eyes playing tricks on her.

After a few seconds, a larger dark blurry being stood over by Kairis bed.

Someone was in there with her.

"Roxas! There's someone in my room...Please help me!" She quickly sent the text, when a large bang rang out through the house. The cries of their parents also.

Namine and Kairi were both on their feet and in each others arms in seconds. Hugging each other close. Namine, being the more mature one, comforted Kairi.

"Gotcha!~" A playful voice rang out, Tearing Namine away from Kairi.

"NAMINEEE!"

"KAIIRIIII" The girls screamed, a hooded figure grabbed Kairi and knocked her out with a drug of some kind, that he injected into her neck.

"NOOOOO KAIRIIIII!" Namine was frantic now, kicking out of the mans grip, she ran down the stairs. Pulling out her phone once more.

"ROXAS PLEASE PLEASE HE'S COMING FOR ME!" Sent.

"Uh-Uh-Ah! " The same chirpy voice rang out, whacking Namine's phone out of her hands, making it fall on the hallway of the house.

"Sweet dreams!" He grinned, Injecting Namine with a longer needle, her blue eyes rolling back as she fell unconscious.

Demyx picked up Namine's body, opening the front door and not bothering to shut it. Walking out in the morning air with the blonde girl in his arms.

**~4th Decemeber 2004~**

** Unknown.**

Namine's eyes were heavy, she felt like her whole body was being weighed down by some impossible force.

She was finally Able to open her eyes, looking up at the cold stone walls.

He wrists were bound rather painfully, and she was completely naked.

Feeling the heat rise up to her face, she looked to the side, seeing her twin sister also naked and Bound.

"Kairi..." She whispered hoarsely, trying to move towards her twin.

Kairi's darker blue eyes opened in an instant, widening and groaning.

"Namine? Where are we?" She questioned. Too blushing.

"I'm not sure, Just stay awake.." Namine smiled weakly at her sister, trying to make it seem like she wasn't scared.

Suddenly the door opened, an attractive man with dark brown hair walked in. Grinning.

"Awake are we ladies? The names Leon. I'm the slave trainer here at Oblivion. You will be trained for an hour in how to be a good sex slave. Your masters, Demxy and Ienzo have asked me not to remove your virginity. So I will not. I will just make this hour painful and unbearable for you both."

Namines eyes widened, Kairi's were tearing up.

Namine frowned, she hated seeing Kairi cry.

Within a few seconds, whips and hot metal was all over the girls skin. Making them scream and shake.

30 minutes of this treatment and Kairi had passed out, her body smeared with blood, sweat and tears.

Namine however, was still awake. Not screaming anymore. But her eyes fuelled with fury.

Namine made a promise to herself then.

Kairi, Xion, Roxas, Sora and herself will be safe and happy in the future.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

**Only Xion next. Then it gets goooododd! Please stick with me! Review and follow my darlings. BAII XXXX**


	9. 2004: Xion

**HEY GUYSSS! Last filler chapter! Then onto the plot. **

**ALSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XION IS LIKE MY FAVE FEMALE CHARACTER NEXT TO NAMINE. SO PLZ. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS. SAIX IS A HEARTLESS BASTARD WHO WILL ROT IN HELLL DX**

**Anyway. I should have done this AGEEESSS ago. But replies to your reviews. **

**'ThenewgirlXIV **

**good story keep up the good work you do realize though Demyx's somebody name isnt Demy'**

**Oh yeah? Then what it is smart ass? Medy? MEDY? MEDDDYYY? OR MAYBE YEMD ? HUH? SORRY I'M LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW. MEDY! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**TheLongLakePrincess **

**OMG! I love it so far! MMM I want morreee! PWEASE! XD**

**Woah. Hunny, please. Calm your tits...and maybe your ovaries. I'M JUST ONE GIRLLL! DX But thank you, I'm flattered **

** -tHis.2-ME **

**I like how each chapter is an annual update :) I can't wait for this to get into the main plot! I'm so excited to see what happens with sora and riku (ansem) and with roxas and axel (lea). Poor xion! :( can't wait to read more!**

***Hugs* I know bro, I know. **

**sociallydsoryntd Dec **

**really loving this story, it had so much potential. Can't wait for the next chapter ;)**

**HAD? It aint over yet sweet cheeks. But thank you!**

**Bannaanna **

**LOVE LOVE LOVE!**  
**UPDATE SOON!UR AWESOME :3**

**Normally I hate incorrect Grammar. (Like: UR) But, since you used the kitteh face. We are bros. -3-**

**sociallydsoryntd Dec **

**Update, Update, UPDATE I need an update or I will DIE. P.S I know how awesome Lush is and I'm Canadian ;P**

**You're my best friend! AND I KNOW ITS JUST SUCH A FABULOUS SHOP!**

**baileymermaid95 **

**You're sad AND lonely? I guess I can leave a review. I happen to really like the story, but I'm anxious to see what's going to happen. I've been waiting for your new developments, and I'm happy to know that we're finally going to get into the thick of the story. I can't wait to see what happens next!**  
**As always, **  
**Ali**

**Thanks Ali! Yeah, We're getting there. Its just like YuGiOh. Lots of filler but awesome drama and shit. And I'm always sad and lonely. I write gay porn. Isn't that a clue enough? TT^TT**

TheLongLakePrincess

**Cba to post both. YOU SEEM TO LIKE ME...I LIKE YOU TOO.**

**If my responses weren't obvious enough. I am socially awkward...and arrogant. BUT ITS COOL I CAN WRITE SMUT.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER A DO. XION FINALLY SAYS SOMETHING HOLY SHIT.**

**BTW I DON'T OWN LET IT GO, DISNEY AND DEMI DO! FROZEN IS A FABULOUS MOVIE GO WATCH! ALSO ELSA WILL REMIND YOU OF XION A LOT IN THIS! BAII!**

* * *

**~1st of December 2004~**

**Xions home.**

Xions eyes opened without flickering, without and hesitation. Almost as If she was blinking rather than waking up.

She got out of her Purple bed. Walking to the window.

She let out a sigh, frost was coating the four corners of her windows glass.

"Its...Its today...Isn't it..." She whispered, almost as if she was speaking to someone.

Oh yes, it was today. Today her friends and herself get kidnapped.

She knew it would happen soon, but this soon? She was just starting to enjoy Sora and Roxas's company again.

She got dressed into a long purple shirt that was a few inches higher than her knees, a pair of black leggings and purple DM boots.

She was fixing her hair with a comb when the door bell rung.

Her mother answered it. Only to blink a few times and converse with the stranger so quietly that Xion couldn't hear from upstairs.

She did however, hear her mothers blood curdling scream.

"XION RUN!"

Not having to be told twice, Xion grabbed her phone. Pulling her window open as far as it would go. She stood on the window ledge, taking a final look to her house. Before smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Yuffie. You were a great Mother..." Her smile turned into a serious expression. Jumping down from her room 2 stories up, she twisted in the air, doing a sloppy back flip and landing in a perfect ninja position on the floor.

"THERE SHE IS!"

A mans voice ran out, Xion looked in its direction, gritting her teeth she began to run at unnatural speeds. Right towards her University.

After 10 minutes of running, she burst into the classroom. A calm expression on her face she scanned the room. No Roxas. No Kairi and Namine...SORA!

Her eyes began to water when she saw the brunette safe.

She walked up to the boy who was asleep with his head on the table.

She leant over him and began crying.

"Y-you've gotta be strong Sora. We'll be together again soon...I promise you. I promise..." She ruffled the spikey mess of hair, earning a mewl from the boy.

She turned around. Walking out of the classroom and ignoring the teachers protests and shouts.

She walked right up to the roof. Her hands gripping the metal bars. She had been hiding her memoires for so long...hiding her powers.

And they didn't even Remember. Sora and Roxas still have no clue on their origin. Kairi is too slow to catch on this fast. But Namine, she has been having dreams. Perhaps she has worked it out.

She took a deep breath. Beginning to sing the song of her heart, Xions Heart.

_'The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_ Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_  
_ Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_ Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_ Well, now they know_

_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ Can't hold it back anymore_  
_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ Turn away and slam the door._  
_ I don't care what they're going to say_  
_ Let the storm rage on_  
_ The cold never bothered me anyway_

_ It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
_ And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_  
_ It's time to see what I can do_  
_ To test the limits and break through_  
_ No right, no wrong, no rules, for me_  
_ I'm free_

_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ I am one with the wind and sky_  
_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ You'll never see me cry_  
_ Here I stand and here I stay_  
_ Let the storm rage on'_

She had tears running down her face, a large smile plastered on her face as she finished the large note.

"Well, well, well. Little Xion's got a set of lungs on her..." A menacing voice rang out behind her.

'Here we go...' She thought, turning around to see a tall man in a black hooded leather coat. Blue strands sticking out a bit.

"I know who you are and what you want so stop with the teasing." Her eyes narrowed at the man, silently challenging him.

"Oh! I KNOW you know. That's why I chose you, you're the smart one who knows what I am, and what you are. Do the twins know they are twins yet? And do the two girls know you are their third sister?" He rose a brow, stepping closer.

Xion gritted her teeth, looking down.

Saix burst out into a evil laugh, pretending to wipe his eye.

"You haven't told them? Naughty girl! Oh well, I'm sure they will work it out when their destined God spends that much time with them. However, I will not bother with my fake name since you can see right through it. Call me Saix or Master. Are we clear?" He walked over to her, so they were almost touching.

"Crystal." Xion hissed, looking up at the man with fury filled eyes.

"Good girl. I wont bother knocking you out. So just keep quiet."

Saix picked Xion up Bridal. Despite herself, Xion blushed.

Saix chuckled at this, she was cute.

He walked her down the stairs to the car park. Where a large limo sat. Awaiting the blue haired mans return.

He placed Xion in the back and got in next to her. Looking out the window with folded arms and a bored expression.

"Drive, Cid." He ordered to the blonde driver, who Xion could just make the features out of.

The car ride was painfully awkward. Saix would look at Xion occasionally. Studying the girls features more closely. Very cute.

After an hour, the limo drove towards a large hill in the middle of nowhere, a large gate guarding the road up to the castle perched on the top.

The iron gates open slowly, allowing the car inside. It was rather steep, so Xion's body was moved by gravity into Saix's side. Making the girl squeak in surprise, she pulled away. Looking down bashfully. "S-sorry.." She muttered under her breath.

Saix simply grunted in acceptance. Truthfully he found that fucking adorable but he would never say that out loud. Never. Ever.

Once the car was parked, Saix got out, holding the door open for Xion.

The girl got out too. Staying close to her Master.

It was a large black castle, with very few windows. They walked through the front door. Many woman in skimpy clothing approached them. Sending seductive glances and smirks to Saix. But he paid no mind, he was focused on Xion now.

He took her up to his chambers. Sitting down on the bed and with her standing before him.

"Undress." He ordered coldly, still watching her.

Xion felt her face get hot, but she obeyed, slowly removing her shirt to reveal 32 C's breasts and a flat stomach, but curves in all the right places on her milky skin.

Saix watched with interest. All the other women here had scars and love bites. But Xion's skin was a perfect ivory colour throughout. No marks, no hairs. Perfect.

She slowly removed her leggings. In a skilled way, since they are a hard piece of clothing to discard.

She stood there in her under wear, waiting instructions.

Saix got up, his hands slipping behind the slim girls back, undoing her bra strap and letting the item of clothing fall to the floor with a small thud. He then looked at her naked chest with interest. Perfectly rounded and shaped. He thought, and began to pull her underwear down to reveal a hairless sex.

His smirk widened into a psychotic grin.

That morning. Xion was raped 4 times by Saix. Loosing her pride, dignity and virginity in a mere morning. Her screams could be heard throughout the castle.

But she slept for 3 days after. Awaking on the 4th of December. Where she was awoken by the familiar screams of Kairi and Namine, then some time later the screams of Roxas, and near the evening. Sora's screams. Sora..

Xion made a vow then, She will protect her sisters, and Her best friends. She wouldn't let Sora cry anymore. She had to keep her promise. She had too.

* * *

**Sorry. I refuse to write full on rape. I'll probably cry. BUT ANYWAY ITS STARTING TO GET GOODDD.**

**The next few chapters will clear everything up about Xion's memories, Namine's powers, Sora and Roxas being brothers, Kairi, Namine and Xion being Sisters and the gods. I PROMISE.**

**STAY. WITH . ME! **

**Love you~**


	10. Sora and Roxas

**Bbys. Here we go. Right into the plot. I'm changing the formant slightly, So. This will be the recounts of a day from Sora and Roxas. The girls next chapter. **

**WARNING. SENSITIVE CRAPPPPP! And a emo Sora :c**

**Hey guise? You wanna make me happy? Review your thoughts on this chapter. Wait. Scrap that. I have a question for you.**

**Are you missing a fandom right now? BECAUSE I'M CRYING OVER SHERLOCK. HOW DARE THEY LEAVE US HANGING. AGAIN!**

**Tell me your fandom feels in a review? We may have even more stuff in common :D **

**Baii!**

* * *

**~5th December~**

** Riku's chambers.**

After reading Riku's note, Sora fell back on the bed. Too tired to attempt to get up. So he slept, only awakening mid morning.

Sora groaned, His body felt weak and groggy. Like he'd been sleeping in a pool of mouldy fish.

He opened his bright blue eyes, slowly they came into focus of a red pillow. He blinked a few times, clearing his eyes from the sleepiness.

"Ah, You're awake~" Riku called, walking into his room with a tray filled with various breakfast delicacies.

Sora sat up quickly, allowing the bed covers to slip off, showing his chest to the man.

After realising this, Sora pulled the material up to his chin. Blushing deeply.

"W-who are you!" He demanded, watching the silver haired man like a hawk.

"My name Is Ansem, And you are my sex slave..." Riku responded boredly, his eye brow crooking at the response the brunette gave to the title.

"SEX SLAVE? SEX SLAVE? ILL FUCK YOU UP! HOW DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELEIVE THIS IS HAPPENEING"

Sora then realised that he did not infact say any of that out loud, he just sat there silently. Staring off into space.

"Well...You took that well. Sora~" Riku cooed, walking over and straddling the boy. Smirking at the fear in those beautiful eyes.

"W-why me?..." He whispered. Closing his eyes from that cruel smirk.

"Well Sora, That's a story for another day~" Riku chuckled, twirling a brown lock in his fingers. "You're awfully cute up close...Just as I imagined"

Riku leant forwards, inhaling the scent of Sora's coconut shampoo. Shivering in anticipation.

Sora, however, was shivering in disgust. Wanting to be as far away as possible to this man.

"Well...I'm sure you're hungry. " Riku got off the boy, walking over to the door. "I'll be back by dusk. I'm locking the door so don't bother." Riku winked at Sora. Shutting and locking the steel door. Once his footsteps had left Sora's hearing range, the young boy let out a shuddering cry. Tears coming down his face.

"M-Mother...F-father...Roxas! Oh god! My friends! Are they okay? Are they here too!" Sora spoke aloud, jumping to his feet. Running to the door he pounded on it, screaming and hitting with all his might.

"ROXAS ROXAS! KAIRI! NAMINE! XION! XION! HELP ME! HELP ME!...Help.. me..." He fell to his knees. Sobbing brokenly.

After a few moments, Sora pulled himself up, staggering to his feet. He walked over to the tray of food.

Pan chocola, Bacon, Eggs, Sausages, croissant, Toast, porridge, pancakes.

Looking down at the delicious looking food before him, he soon noticed a second note. With a tablet and glass of water beside it.

"Dear Sora.

Take this, It'll help with your weakness.

No, Its not poison. Promise

Love, Ansem"

Sora shuddered, deciding on taking it. After a while he thought YOLO ((AN: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. I MIGHT HAVE JUST LOST ALL YOUR RESPECT FOR ME. BUT I HAD TOO! JUST IMAGINE THAT IN A REALL CAMP WAY. SOZ))

After a while he realised he had nothing to lose. So he took the tablet with a few gulps of water. Letting out a 'Ahh' Sound once he had drank his fill.

Sora then got bored, walking around the large living area humming a little tune. Eventually he stumbled across what looked like a bathroom. Opening the door to a huge room, with a large pool like Bath in the centre. Towels and seats directed on the side.

It reminded Sora of the public pool on Destiny Islands, and How everyone was too squished and couldn't really swim very well.

Sora walked towards the edge and saw a line of buttons. Cautiously he pressed the blue one. Suddenly bubbles starting foaming from the centre of the pool, and steam rose off it.

Sora beamed, Stripping his clothes and jumping into the surprisingly deep water.

* * *

**~5th December~**

**Axel's Chambers.**

_"No! You listen 'ere! I won't get involved with your shit, Terra. I don't care WHO they are. They're here now and safe! Don't give me that bullshit! This conversation is over!" _

A loud 'Beep' Of a phone turning off rang out to Roxas's ears. He hissed, having heard a little of that conversation.

He opened his eyes slowly, only to have his sight latch onto a tall man with red spikey hair and beautiful jade eyes.

He felt himself blush a bit, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Lea smirked at the blush, but walked over to his bed where the blonde was currently lying. He sat on the edge next to the blondes body.

"How are you feeling, Roxy?" He asked with a blank expression.

Roxas wrinkled his nose at the nickname. His little sister used to call him that to tease him.

Selphie.

He could still remember the day she died vividly.

_"Roxass! Soooraaa! Wait up!" Selphie called, running after her older brother and his boyfriend. She never really had any problem with their relationship, since at her age love is love. And that is all there is to it._

_"C'mon Rox, we should slow down for her." Sora laughed a little, feeling bad about the whole situation. _

_"Yeah...You're right, and adorable..." Roxas smirked, his running halting and jumping on Sora, kissing him all over the place._

_"Roxy! Don't Hurt Sora-Chan!" The youngest wined once she had caught up._

_Sora stopped laughing and Pushed Roxas off, pulling himself up on his feet and bending down to the 6 year olds level._

_"Selphie-Chan, When you're older...you'll find someone that you want to be with forever and ever. And then you can sing the Simple song." Sora beamed with a childish innocence to his Boyfriends sister._

_Selphie's frown turned into a large grin. "Yeah! Pinkie Promise?" She held her little pinkie out, that had some blue nail polish on, since she wanted to be a big girl._

_"Promise!" Sora shook the Pinkie with his own, smiling and laughing with her._

_The three walked down to the beach, Selphie and Sora's eyes lit up, the evening sun was beautiful on destiny islands._

_They all got changed into their swimming clothes, Roxas spying on Sora as he was changing of course, making the boy blush and run away to change in the bushes._

_Once they were all ready, Sora took Selphies hand and walked into the water with her. Helping get her courage up to go deeper with each wave._

_Roxas stood on the shore, watching the two most important people to him have fun together. He felt himself smile as a tear fell from his eye. Everything is perfect._

_He walked into the water too. Holding Selphies other hand. _

_Soon all 3 where in up to Sora's waist. Selphie managing to stand on her tiptoes. _

_They were all having a great time, until...A large storm hit that side of the island. The water fuming up into it, a whirlpool on the surface of the water. _

_"SORAA!" Roxas screamed, the heavy waves pounded all around him. His sister and Sora were both In there somewhere. _

_He swam towards the whirlpool, seeing his sisters body being spun around inside it. _

_"SELPHIE! SELPHIE!" He screamed, trying his hardest to get in there to save her._

_That's when the whirlpool stopped. As soon as it came, it was gone. _

_It threw Selphies body onto the sand, she landed with a large CRACK, of her bones. Laying with her leg twisted behind her, her arm above her neck, and her collar bone sticking out from where she had broken her neck. Blood staining the sand below her head._

_Sora was closest to shore, doing the same as Roxas, he tried to get to her as soon as possible while she was in the whirl pool._

_He ran out of the now calm waves, and ran on the sand. Dropping next to her body._

_"SELPHIE! SELPHIE? WAKE UP! SELPHIE!" He screamed, shaking her lifeless body._

_Roxas came up on the shore. Running over and dropping next to her mangled body._

_"C-C'mon Selph...Stop messing around...I-I'll Let you call me Roxy...Selphie...Don't...Sora promised that you'll live happily ever after...like the princesses in your books. SELPHIE!" He screamed crying into her cold chest. _

_Sora was also crying, rubbing his hand on his boyfriends back. Soothing him Slightly._

_"SELPHIE!"_

Roxas shook his head from the day dream, looking back to his captor.

"Please, Don't call me Roxy...It reminds me of something I want to forget." He muttered, his head down.

Lea blinked, Looking at the boy strangely.

"Okay then...RoxAS. How are you feeling?" He asked in a bored tone.

"My ass hurts. Lea." He mumbled, refusing to look up at the attractive man.

Lea burst out laughing, but soon stopped when he saw the boy.

Roxas's had lifted his head up a bit, his bright blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"W-Where's Sora? And Namine?" He asked desperately.

"Sora? The one who has your eyes? Oh, He's with the boss. And Namine? I think she's with Demyx... " Axel pondered for a while, trying to remember who Demyx said he was with.

"Please! Take me to my best friend and Girlfriend!" Roxas begged, but what happened next...he didn't predict.

Axel slammed his hands either side of Roxas's head. Mounting him and smirking down at him.

"Listen 'ere. You belong to me! No one else. I own every part of you. I can kill you, If I wanted. So...If you ever mention Namine in my presence, I will punish you severely, Got it memorized? "

Roxas nodded his head quickly, gulping inwardly.

"Good boy, Also. Call me Master. "

* * *

**Riku's chambers.**

After a while of swimming around and getting himself clean. Sora sighed. Floating as a star in the middle.

Soon enough, he was getting tired. But that was when he noticed a small step near the end of the pool.

He swam over, sitting down and sighing, from the waist down he was submerged.

He thought about all his friends, and a familiar pain in his chest arose. He clutched his heart area, beginning to sing .

_"You're giving me _  
_ Too many things, lately _  
_ You're all I need _  
_ You smiled at me, and said-_

Riku unlocked the door to his chambers. Walking in and frowning when his Angel wasn't in bed. And the food was left untouched. He'll punish him for that later, he smirked to himself at the thought.

He began searching his rooms, looking from the boy. But that's when he heard the most beautiful sound. He stood still, just listening.

_ Don't get me wrong I love you _  
_ But does that mean I have to meet your father? _  
_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no_  
_ I don't think life is quite that simple _

Riku could now locate the boy, the bathroom. He walked up to the steamy rooms door. Opening it silently and stepping in. Watching in awe at the beautiful creature.

Sora's skin had little beads of water slipping down his torso, teasing Riku. His hair was damp but not wet. And tears fell freely from his beautiful eyes.

Why was his angel crying?

He walked closer, Listening to the lyrics more intently.

_ When you walk away _  
_ You don't hear me say _  
_ Please, oh baby don't go _  
_ Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _  
_ It's hard to let it go-"_

Sora suddenly stopped, his hand over his mouth and his eyes wide. "I-I...Forgot...the...Mumma.." He cried, hugging himself.

"Sora..." Riku whispered, making his presence known to the brunette.

Sora's head wiped around, staring at Riku with wide scared eyes. "A-Ansem..I-I..."

"Its okay...Here..." Riku coughed, blushing a bit at the cute boys expression, He grabbed a towel and lay it beside the edge closest to Sora.

"I'll leave some clothes out on the bed. Meet me in my study once you're dressed." Riku ordered, walking out quickly, blushing and generally embarrassed how the boy could effect him like that.

Sora smiled weakly, walking out of the pool and drying himself with the towel. He then wrapped it around his waist. Cautiously stepping out of the bathroom and running into the bedroom. Not wanting to be caught by Ansem naked.

He found a pair of black jeans on the bed, and a black shirt with a silver crown on the front. Many bracelets and two hair clips.

"So he wants me to be a Badass Uke? I can deal with that! " Sora smirked, the clothing was not much different from his normal attire.

Once he was dressed and looking adorable. He started searching for the study. After 10 minutes of walking in circles, he found it. Knocking gently.

"Come in.." A strong voice called to him.

Sora nodded, walking in and blushing at the look Ansem was giving him.

Riku stared at Sora with Hungry eyes. He was so gorgeous. He rose to his feet, walking over to the shorter male.

"I am Your Master. Please call me Ansem-Sama or Master-Sama...I don't really care. " Riku ordered, wrapping his arms around the small waist of the boy. Making him blush.

"Yes...Master-Sama..." Sora squeaked, for some reason...He felt very safe in his arms.

"Good. Now...Lets go get something to eat."


End file.
